An exciting game
by Katherina1411
Summary: N'avons déjà pas tous dit que la médecine se rapportait au métier les plus désireux, avec les tenues de tout ses docteurs, autour de nous ? Un jeu coquin basé autour de la médecine entre deux amoureux.


**Voici un petit one-shop pour le mot du mois sur nos deux héros Jasper et Bella. Bonne lecture!**

**An exciting game. **

Cela faisait un mois que notre histoire avait commencé. Une simple histoire, mais une histoire épique. Vous savez ? Le genre d'amour où en un seul regard vous savez que c'est lui, celui qui fera de vous une femme comblée. Jasper, était quelqu'un d'attentionné, même s'il était quelque peu renfermé sur lui-même. C'est ce qui m'avait plu chez lui, dès le premier regard que je lui avais porté. Vous savez, quand votre coeur rate un seul battement et que directement votre corps est attiré vers cette personne, que votre coeur ne peut plus s'arrêter de s'accélérer, que vos mains deviennent moites. Et qu'une douleur des plus adorable prend place dans votre bas ventre. Une sensation que vous seul pouvez connaître, que seul cette personne vous la fait connaître.

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, Isabella de mon vrai nom. Âgée de mes vingt-quatre ans, je suis une interne dans le grand hôpital de Londres, le London Word Hospital. Un grand hôpital où tout les grands chirurgiens renommés sont regroupés. Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais plutôt timide, et je ne portais jamais attention à personne, je ne faisais pas la fête. J'étais juste renfermée sur ma propre personne. Mais en grandissant, et avec la fac de médecine, j'avais bien changé. Je faisais désormais la fête, j'étais très dévergondée, et un peu ouverte à tout.

Dans la nuit claire où les étoiles se battaient entre elles pour avoir le plus d'espace dans un ciel totalement dégagé, sans un nuage, d'une teinte noire feutrée. La lune qui était pleine en un soir plutôt frais, où le vent fait virevolter vos cheveux, le vent qui vous fouette le visage, laissant une caresse froide venir à la rencontre de la chaleur de vos joues, ce même vent qui se faufile au dessous de vos vêtements, qui fait que votre peau se met à frissonner sans vergogne, laissant de petites lignes toutes fraiches, de petits frissons qui vous picorent la peau. Je sortais tout juste d'une garde interminable à l'hôpital. Jasper lui, travaillait encore, il était barman dans un bar non loin de l'hôpital, j'avais alors tout juste le temps de me faufiler dans son appartement pour préparer ma petite surprise.

Après une trentaine de minutes de trajet en transports en commun, j'arrivais enfin au bas de l'immeuble où résidait Jasper : un petit loft d'une surface assez grande pour abriter au moins cinq personnes. Cependant il habitait seul, et il s'y plaisait bien ainsi. Il jouissait de la fortune de sa famille très renommée en Angleterre. J'avais franchi le seuil de sa porte, déposant mes affaires sur le meuble dans l'entrée, je gardais mon bipper avec moi, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un appel en pleine nuit. Mes yeux noisettes se portèrent rapidement à l'horloge au dessus de la porte d'entrée, deux heures du matin.

« Bien j'ai encore une heure pour tout mettre en place, me dis-je. J'étais épuisée, mais bien décidée à faire une petite surprise coquine à mon homme. Je piochais alors plusieurs petites choses dans mon sac à main. Une fois tout déposé à terre, je disposais un petit chemin de bougies allumées, laissant alors paraître une douce lumière crée par la danse des flammes de ces bougies. Satisfaite du nombre de bougies que j'avais disposé dans son appartement, faisant bien attention à ce que rien ne crame, il ne manquerait plus que ça !, je gagnais sa chambre, spacieuse, ce que j'aimais par dessus tout, pour mettre ma tenue.

Trois heures retentit dans tout l'appartement, maudite horloge qui faisait des ding dong et qui me fit soudain sursauter. Au même moment où l'horloge faisait ce brouhaha, Jasper franchit le seuil de son appartement. Je pouvais le voir de là où j'étais, je voyais ses yeux s'écarquiller face à ce spectacle, il était surpris, tout ce que je voulais. Ses yeux clairs voyagèrent le long de l'entrée, il cherchait quelque chose. Il me cherche, présumais-je en le regardant de là ou j'étais.

« Suis le chemin de bougies, cow-boy. » Dis-je d'une voix rauque qui se voulait sensuelle, je m'exprimais assez fort pour qu'il m'entende. Il aimait quand je prenais ce ton, ou même ce surnom, cela l'excitait et je le savais très bien.

Jasper se dirigeait alors vers sa chambre où le chemin de bougies le conduisait. J'étais allongée sur son lit, une main sous ma tête pour la soutenir, alors que mes jambes dénudées étaient repliées de trois-quart. J'étais habillée de ma blouse, un stéthoscope autour du cou, bien entendu je n'avais aucun vêtements sous ma blouse, cela va de soit. Lorsque Jasper entra dans la chambre, sa bouche se forma en un " o " parfait, alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur mon corps, observant chacune de mes courbes, son regard me plaisait, me rendait encore plus désireuse que mon corps ne l'était à la vue si sexy de mon homme à ce moment là. Mes yeux noisettes suivirent sa main qui se passait dans ses cheveux, son regard s'assombrissait de désir au fur et à mesure. Mon corps se redressait alors jusqu'à ce que je me lève de son lit, venant placer mon corps juste devant le sien, collant nos deux corps, ma poitrine s'écrasant contre son torse.

« La vue te plais cow-boy ? » murmurais-je en remontant mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille où je venais mordiller son lobe avec envie. Il lâchait un soupir d'aise avant de me répondre, d'une voix hachée :

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, princesse » dit-il alors que ses mains glissèrent sur les courbes de mes hanches, mon visage se relevait vers le sien. Un sourire coquin venait étirer le coin de mes lèvres alors que je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, le regardant avec intensité.

« Laisse moi t'ausculter »,dis-je d'une voix des plus suave, alors que mon regard s'abaissait, passant de son regard à ses lèvres, puis à son menton, pour finir par se poser sur le haut de sa chemise où mes doigts entreprenaient de retirer un à un les boutons de sa chemise, parfaitement moulante.

Une fois sa chemise retirée, je la laissais giser au sol, laissant mes doigts venir se glisser le long de son abdomen, pour venir dessiner après cela les traits de ses côtes. Je laissais ma tête se pencher sur le côté, afin de plonger ma bouche vers son cou avide de mes baisers, mes lèvres se déposèrent tout en douceur contre la peau de son cou, suçotant, mordillant, baisant chacune des parcelles de sa peau si douce, parfumée par son eau de parfum. Ma langue venait se glisser contre sa clavicule, lui arrachant quelque frissons, mes mains remontant le long de son torse jusqu'à se poser sur ses épaules. Je laissais alors le bout de mes doigts glisser le long de ses épaules, ses avant-bras, jusqu'au dos de ses mains. Mon corps se mit à reculer presque mécaniquement vers le lit, nous faisant pivoter au moment où mes genoux rentraient en contact avec le matelas, laissant alors mon corps devant celui de Jasper qui me regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il aurait pu m'envoyer bien loin. L'excitation de son corps se montrait par la petite bosse qui commençait à se former au niveau de son pli de l'aine, au dessous de son jean. Ma lèvre inférieure fut prise prisonnière entre mes dents, alors que je retirais le stéthoscope de mon cou pour le prendre en main, le mettant alors en place, comme un vrai médecin. Je me mis à écouter le rythme cardiaque de mon cow-boy, juste devant moi, les battements de son coeur étaient frénétiques, en total accord avec mon propre rythme cardiaque. Le métal froid de mon instrument avait fait tressaillir Jasper, alors qu'une fine rangée de frissons se dessinait, descendant jusqu'à son bas ventre. Mon regard la suivit alors que mes mains lâchèrent mon instrument, laissant mes mains reposer à plat contre son torse, appuyant légèrement dessus, assez pour laisser le corps de Jasper se renverser sur le lit. Je le regardais, tirant un peu sur ma lèvre inférieure que je mordillais sans ménagement, la voix de Jasper totalement cassée, grave, suave aurait pu me faire venir immédiatement.

« Regarde dans quel état tu es. Regarde dans quel état tu me mets, princesse. » Mon corps est tout simplement désireux du tien, dit-il.

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à contempler le corps de mon homme si parfait, mon corps se penchait alors par dessus le sien, venant déboucler la ceinture de mon cow-boy ainsi que le bouton de son jean que je fis sauter sans la moindre hésitation, avant de faire tomber son jean le long de ses jambes, rejoint par son boxer que j'enlevais immédiatement. A quoi bon s'embêter avec un surplus de vêtements ? Les mains de Jasper venait gagner mon corps, le ramenant contre le sien. Il s'était relevé, se mettant en une position mi-assise, mi-allongé. Cependant, je reculais mon corps. Je voulais garder le pouvoir. Mes mains passèrent en douceur, lentement sur mon corps, retirant un à un les boutons de ma blouse sous le regard noir de Jasper, complètement obscuri par son désir pour mon corps, mon regard ne devaient pas être mieux, j'étaisclairement dans le même état que mon amant. Ma blouse finit par rejoindre le sol dans une légère brise lorsque le vêtement tomba au sol, remontant le long de mes jambes pour donner une sensation de froid au niveau de mon intimité, ce qui était totalement agréable. Mes yeux se fermèrent un moment, avant qu'ils ne s'ouvrent d'un coup pour regarder attentivement le visage de Jasper, son regard était complètement fixé sur le mien, me regardant comme-ci j'étais la plus belle merveille du monde. Mon corps venait se mettre à califourchon au dessus de celui de Jasper, le surplombant alors de tout mon corps, mes mains glissant dans un touché très léger le long de son corps pour finir par atteindre son membre où je lui procurais de douces caresses, mon pouce glissant le long de son gland, le caressant plus intensément à cet endroit là, le faisant gémir légèrement. Ce son venait jusqu'à mes oreilles, faisant couler un jus très léger le long de l'une de mes cuisses que les doigts de Jasper récolta avant de porter ceux-ci à sa bouche. Lorqu'il referma ses lèvres sur ses doigts, une vision des plus érotiques s'offrit à moi.

Mon intimité se présentait au bout de son membre, engageant alors une petite friction entre nos deux intimités, nous faisant languir ainsi que soupirer de plaisir. D'un coup, sans vraiment que Jasper ne s'y attende, je m'empalais totalement sur son membre, l'enfonçant alors totalement en moi, nous faisant lâcher un hoquet de plaisir. Comme c'était bon de s'unir, de ne se sentir plus qu'un. Mon corps commençait alors à se balancer d'avant en arrière, me faisant aller et venir sur son membre, faisant butter son membre contre mes parois intimes, chaudes juste pour lui. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors sous la sensation papillonnante qui venait s'immiscer sans permission dans mon bas ventre. Ce plaisir augmentait en moi, me faisant lâcher des gémissements entre mes lèvres, plus forts les uns que les autres, au fur et à mesure que j'accélérais mon mouvement autour du membre de Jasper. Sans que je m'y attende, Jasper inversa nos positions, me retrouvant alors le dos plaqué contre le matelas. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc, plongeant alors immédiatement dans le regard de Jasper qui me regardait avec une lueur de désir, mais aussi d'amour et de tendresse. Tout ça en un seul regard qui m'étais adressé. Cependant mes yeux ne restèrent pas longtemps ouverts, suite à l'assaut des coups de reins de Jasper qui reprirent tout d'un coup en moi, m'arrachant des râles de plaisir, ainsi qu'à lui, il grognait. Un son des plus érotique à mes oreilles, comme j'aimais ce son. Mes mains vinrent se placer dans son dos alors que mes jambes vinrent encercler son bassin, rapprochant son corps du mien, pendant que mon bassin se mouvait avec fougue contre le sien, accentuant chacun de ses mouvements, du mieux que je le pouvais. L'une de mes jambes se relevait le long de son corps afin de pouvoir obtenir un autre angle de pénétration, ce qui en était sacrement bon. Son membre entrait et sortait en moi dans un rythme des plus soutenu, je la sentais, la délivrance de mon plaisir, de plus en plus proche. La sienne aussi, au vu de ses traits tirés sous le plaisir. Cependant il était des plus beaux, à ce moment précis. Son membre fébrile dansait en moi, s'enfonçant à chaque fois plus loin et plus fort, faisant tressaillir mon corps sous le plaisir. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair de son dos alors que ma tête se rejetait en arrière, les parois de mon intimité se resserrant alors autour de son membre. Un cri sortit de la barrière de mes lèvres, criant ma jouissance, alors que Jasper venait de se déverser en moi, son cri de jouissance en harmonie avec le mien. Nos corps étaient recouverts d'une petite pellicule de sueur, alors que nos respirations étaient hachées l'une comme l'autre. Son corps venait s'affaisser contre le mien, épuisé par cet effort. Cependant, il me susurra quelque chose à l'oreille.

« C'est la plus belle visite chez le docteur que je n'ai jamais fait »dit-il dans un ton des plus amusé, alors que son amusement se mêla à mes rires qui franchissait la barrière de mes lèvres, laissant le son mélodieux de mon rire se disperser dans toute la pièce.

**FIN. **


End file.
